Round 3 blog
Flameo again, everybody! Another month, another round of the Fanonbender’s Fanontastic Fanon Contest. Let's start off with the results from last time. Once again, thanks for the submissions to everyone who participated in Round 2. Reading all of them was a pleasure. The prompt from last time was "someone has a deep, dark secret; who is it?". For this, we judged the it not by what the secret was or whose secret it was, but by how the situation was handled and the quality of the writing the authors produced. Most of the entries, we found, could have benefited from an editor or beta-reader, as there was some choppy sentence structure, incorrect capitalization and vague language. Fortunately, those are some of the most fixable errors in a story, and it's all the more polished and enjoyable when they are. in particular could've benefited from some formatting as well as clarity in what was happening and what the specific secret was. Also, we were confused as to where the relation to Avatar happened to be. As for , even though the emotion did not follow through in every part, the vague tone of the story was an asset to its overall execution, as part of it’s character. The narrator of this letter of a story proved an adequate voice and the secrecy aspect was handled quite well. So, without further adieu: Special Mention: is a persistent fanon portal author of a completed series and is currently working on another story project. This installment of the latter begins by setting the stage with a dream and builds up deep anticipation before leaving off on a cliffhanger. While there was some awkward punctuation and incorrect word choice in places, it was generally agreed upon that Swampbender's Round 2 entry surpassed his entry for Round 1, and we look forward to seeing more from him in the future. First Place: Since his days as a rollbacker and fanon admin, , also known as KataraFanboy, has been a frequent author of one-shots and short series. It was not hard for us to pick a winner for this round, as this piece was really innovative for an Avatar fanon, and his writing and creativity really shined through. I Won't Tell followed the prompt of the round, and followed it well. The secret involved was the perfect centerpiece for the protagonist, a forgotten heroine for the Avatar world, and the other characters to draw conflict from. It was decisively agreed upon that I Won't Tell ''deserved to win Round 2. We want to thank all the participants, and we even made a userbox for you to have! Just type out to stick onto your profile! Just change 'round' to 'round 1', 'fanon' to your fanon's name, and 'type' with whether it was a one-shot or chapter! For KFB, he gets a special one. It works the same way, only it's to show everyone that he won the last round. Your box uses the code . Now, onto this month’s prompt. This month we have a new prompt, and like Round 1, it will be character-focused. That prompt is to write about '"a time a character’s life is threatened; what do they do?". Submissions will be accepted from '''June 1 - June 23. For clarification, the entry does not solely have to revolve around the character's life being threatened, and the degree and the end result do not matter, either. We're looking for how the character reacts to the situation in front of him, not necessarily the situation itself. We want to see what you do with it when you let your creativity run wild. As always, thank you for participating, and good luck! ~The Fanonbenders Entries